


every coin has two sides

by minhos_diamond



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hypnosis, It is kind of kinky but also soft, Living Together, M/M, Mood Swings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seungmin is ... Seungmin, Seungmin wears a virgin killer sweater because I can, Smut, Switching, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Tsundere Kim Seungmin, and we love him for that, blowjob, but he still calls Hyunjin sweetheart, overwhelmed hyunjin, plus Seungmin's dry humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos_diamond/pseuds/minhos_diamond
Summary: “Hypnosis?”“Seungmin could need some.”Most people believe that Seungmin is just cold and distanced all the time. But if you flip that coin you cannot be sure whether you still know which exact side faces you.Or: Hyunjin has to deal with a broad span of Seungmin's emotions and that poor dude is not prepared for that at all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunjin did not believe in magic or supernatural powers.

But for some reason he had always been kind of fascinated by hypnosis. Therefore, he had been standing for probably five minutes in front of a purple tent, staring at the sign: 

_Do you want to explore your inner thoughts, find new sides of yourself, discover the truth about your whole being?_

_Then get involved in the world of hypnosis to get to know yourself better._

The amusement park was full of colourful attractions, twirling, sounding full of excitement, trying to allure the visitors. Still, Hyunjin kept looking at the mysterious looking tent, which led into a mild darkness. He could distinguish how the lights were dimmed - it created some kind of parallel world. 

But maybe it was just a scam after all. Nevertheless, Hyunjin could not hold back his curiosity.

“Hey, Hyunjin, what are you looking at?” Chan touched his shoulder and followed the other’s gaze. “Hypnosis?” 

His other friends had been looking at the different stands but slowly collected in front of the tent. 

“What’s wrong?” Changbin frowned and read the sign. “Hypnosis?”

“Seungmin could need some,” Minho chuckled. 

“What? Why?”, Hyunjin asked in confusion and tilted his head. 

“Because he’s always mean to you. Isn’t a boyfriend supposed to love you?” 

Before Hyunjin could answer someone else cleared their throat behind him. 

Seungmin had been in the bathroom so Hyunjin was not sure how much he had heard of the conversation. For an unknown reason he got weirdly nervous and started fidgeting with his hands. 

“So, do you have something to tell me?” Seungmin lifted his eyebrows. He did not sound particularly accusing. More irritated at the situation. Besides, the others made some weird grimaces so there was no way to _not_ get suspicious. 

Hyunin scratched the back of his head and laughed shakily. “No. Why?” 

“We’ve been talking about you being a mean boyfriend,” Minho mocked him.

It was simply a gag among their group. Seungmin was not known as being the most romantic person whereas it was kind of ironic that he was involved in a relationship (in contrast to the rest). He was subtle in every possible way and although Hyunjin knew him well he had sometimes problems with reading his eyes - Seungmin was just that good at hiding his emotions if he wanted to. 

“He isn’t mean,” Hyunjin said immediately and grabbed Seungmin’s hand. 

Seungmin sighed and rolled his eyes. It was not clear what he was annoyed about particularly. “So why are we standing here?”

Chan pointed to the tent. “Hyunjin’s interested in hypnosis.”

“So he wants to try it out?” Jeongin intervened pretty concerned at the thought of his friend being hypnotized. 

“What? No, not really,” Hyunjin mumbled, “We can just move on.” 

"Nonsense. I think it would be a great opportunity," Minho said and grinned, "You know, to experience Seungmin in a nice way. That would be something." He immediately ducked away when the man he was talking about raised his fist in a threatening manner. 

Hyunjin did not like the thought of his boyfriend being hypnotized. Besides, he had no problems with his usual attitude at all - different from what many people always assumed. 

Sure, his friends supported their relationship. But when they saw that Hyunjin was the one who constantly showered his partner with hugs and love they became quite suspicious. 

"He doesn't dare to try. He's afraid to be nice." Meanwhile Minho kept laughing and hid himself behind Chan, who could only sigh about this kindergarten fight.

"Seungmin can be very nice," Changbin defended him.

"Funny that this comes from you of all people," Jeongin remarked but retouched the statement with a skillful cough.

Seungmin let out a kind of growl which actually made some of them take a step back. Then, surprisingly his face relaxed and he looked over at the tent. "Well, we're here to have fun," he said and clicked his tongue, "If you're really keen on something so stupid we can check it out. This whole hypnosis thing is pure nonsense anyway so it won’t work. "

Hyunjin bit his lower lip and nervously waved his hands. "Minnie, we really don't have to do this."

"Oh, but it’ll be funny." His cold undertone suggested that Minho's indirect challenge had provoked him.

At this point the others were more than confused about the current situation. But since Seungmin stomped into the tent so confidently they probably had no choice but to just follow.

The light here was dimmed hence they almost stumbled over each other. At some point their eyes got used to the dim atmosphere, so they could finally inspect the surroundings a little.

A long but low table, several bean bags and a couple of books lying around randomly on the floor.

“Ah, some visitors! Please sit down!"

Hyunjin nearly suffered a heart attack when a woman in a dark robe emerged from the darkness. She had a darker teint, was a little curvier and her wavy hair almost covered the sides of her head like a curtain. Her necklace carried a tiny, silver bell, swaying around her neck like an independent ghost surrounding her. He now felt more like he was facing a fortune teller and got a strangely queasy feeling.

Little by little the group sat down and looked at each other helplessly.

The lady sat down behind the living room table and smiled in amusement. “My name’s Lynn and I’m glad to serve you. How can I help you?"

"Our friend here needs some … some kindness," Minho explained bluntly.

"Oh, so he should show his lovely side?", she asked, smiling almost knowingly.

“I don’t believe in hypnosis. Not in that kind tho,” Seungmin said, browsing around. He studied to become a therapist whereas psychology played a huge role in his career as a university student. However, he was not the type to validate something as vague as hypnosis. 

“What do you mean with _that_ kind?” Lynn almost sounded offended, just to laugh as if everything was extremely delightful and amusing to her. “Hypnosis can work if you believe in it.”

“Oh, fucking great,” Seungmim mumbled.

Hyunjin was still very unsure about the whole situation. 

With a dramatic gesture Lynn surrounded the table and instructed Seungmin to get up. "Now, we'll explore your subconsciousness." 

"Sounds everything but fun." 

Hyunjin nearly busted out in laughter. To be honest, he truly loved Seungmin's dry humour. So many people thought that he was bland and boring but Seungmin was the king of snappy comments.

"Shut up and listen to me," Lynn commanded, "You should relax, let your shoulders hang and feel the connection between your feet and the ground." 

Seungmin sighed but tried to follow the instructions. He frowned and gazed at the lady sceptically. 

"You can now sense how you come to inner peace. Actually feel the energy flooding through your body, exploring every inch of it.” She pulled out a coin and held it in front of him.

Seungmin did indeed focus his eyes on it, not even blinking. 

“The coin reflects you. One side portrays your image you usually hold in daily life. In this case you’re a bit cold, distanced.” With elegance she flipped the coin between her smooth fingers to expose the other side. “Here you can see the softer side of you. Lovely and delicate. It’s like yin and yang. Both sides coexisting, needing each other. But now we shift the balance.” With every word she was saying her voice grew darker, huskier. It did not feel like she did hypnosis but rather practicing some kind of spell. 

Seungmin’s eyes never left the coin once, practically devouring it. He clenched his jaw as he concentrated more and more. 

The air had become thicker and everyone seemed to hold their breath as they were waiting for what was about to come next. Only the ticking of the clock was audible and it had some trance effect on Hyunjin. He felt like he could simply be sucked in. 

“Flip your inner being like this coin. We set as an indicator the ringing sound of a bell,” she explained and lifted the tiny bell around her neck before breathing aloud. “As soon as the sound reaches you, you’ll _flip_.” 

The gentle ringing seemed to echo through the tent. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

Silence. 

Complete silence.

Hyunjin could feel his heart which hammered against his ribs. His mouth was extremely dry as his hands started sweating. With anticipation he stared at Seungmin, waiting for any sort of reaction. 

The others seemed to be on the edge of excitement as well. Nobody even dared to make any sounds.

And then Seungmin shrugged his shoulders. "I feel absolutely nothing." 

Lynn blinked and backed off. She huffed and looked at the bell. "I can’t believe it. That was one of my strongest methodes." She squeezed her eyes together and gazed at Seungmin. "Are you some sort of a cold, brutal stone?" 

Minho laughed in the background. He was about to fall onto the floor, basically filled with triumph. "Seungmin's so cruel that not even hypnosis can help him. Sorry, Hyunjin." 

Frankly, Hyunjin was relieved that the hypnosis had not changed Seungmin's behaviour. Sure, more cuddles would be great but it was not like Seungmin was really evil or abusive. He was simply different and that was exactly why Hyunjin loved him so much. 

“Well, maybe you can’t flip your personality because there’s just pure evil inside of you,” Minho stated as soon as they had stepped out of the tent. 

Seungmin groaned in annoyance. “That’s bullshit. Hypnosis simply doesn’t work. That’s clearly not my fault.” 

They continued their way through the amusement park, looking for another last ride to end their visit. 

Seungmin was very silent. More silent than usually.

A bit worried, Hyunjin grabbed his hand. “Is there something wrong?”

Hesitantly Seungmin squeezed his hand and looked up. “You don’t think I’m pure evil, do you?” 

Surprised Hyunjin shook his head. “They’re just joking,” he said, “And personally, I think that you’re perfect.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, a little smile on his face. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Hey, I might get a bit dramatic sometimes but for you I’m the most honest I can be,” Hyunjin chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his knuckles.

* * *

Later on they were at a cafe to get some cake and coffee. It was nice to spend a calm afternoon at this cozy, warm place. The amusement park had been a wave of too many noises and blinking lights. Sitting here and sipping an Americano next to his friends was Hyunjin's ideal of spending his free time.

The conversations were light-hearted and fun. Basically everyone was trying to forget about studies and their other duties. 

Hyunjin expected to spend maybe one or two hours longer with the group before going home with Seungmin. Both of them would maybe watch a film and then go to bed where Hyunjin would finally have the opportunity to wrap the slender body of his boyfriend into a warm hug. 

Besides, Seungmin had been pretty silent so maybe it was a good time to share some time privately. Sometimes he zoned out and that was okay. Hyunjin could bring him back any time. 

He noticed subliminally that the door of the cafe was opened which caused the bell over the door frame to ring. It was a soft and light sound. The fresh wind breezed into the room but it was pleasant and woke him up again.

Briefly it destroyed the idyllic setting but as soon as the door was closed everything returned back to its peaceful rhythm with the waiter and waitresses who circled around the tables as if they were dancing. 

Suddenly Hyunjin felt a head on his shoulder. By the smell and the way the weight rested against him he could identify that familiar feeling of Seungmin leaning against him. Still, the action took him off-guard. 

Seungmin showing affection in public? That was completely new. 

The others seemed to be confused as well as Seungmin started rubbing his cheek against Hyunjin's shoulder. He sighed in content and grabbed the other's hand to squeeze it. 

"What the fuck," Minho uttered. 

Hyunjin blushed as Seungmin looked up and gave him a tender, warm smile (and showing off the perfect row of his teeth, which he brushed approximately six times a day). Every time the other smiled like that his heart combusted into sheer awe and pure love. Nevertheless, he was absolutely flabbergasted at Seungmin's behaviour. 

"The cake was delicious. Your choice was great," Seungmin said, his voice as smooth as satin. He clung onto Hyunjin's arm and nuzzled his nose into the older's neck. 

"Who are you and what have you done to Seungmin?", Jeongin asked, completely shocked and maybe a bit disgusted at the PDA Seungmin practiced. 

Well, that was weird. 

Or more extremely shocking and frightening. Seungmin was very intimate and did not like to show his feelings that much outside of home. He wanted to keep it exclusive for Hyunjin. Although it was a cute thought it was sometimes tiring too. Hyunjin often craved hugs and kisses. But this? This was kinda creepy aside from Seungmin behaving like a cute puppy (which caused an incredibly high serotonin boost in Hyunjin's body). 

"I kinda want to go to the library. Will you join me?" The way Seungmin asked this question sounded like fucking music in Hyunjin's ears. He loved reading, he loved Seungmin. So how could this get better?

Nevertheless, he could not ignore that Seungmin acted completely out of character. 

"Hyunjin?" 

"Ah! Yeah, sure! Why not?" 

Seugmin smiled again and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek. 

"Okay, I have to vomit now," Minho stated. 

"Oh, but you’re the one who wanted to turn Seungmin into an actual human being," Jisung said. 

Seungmin frowned. "What? That kinda hurts me." 

"Ah, yeah … sorry?" 

And that was just weirder. Jisung never apologized for mocking someone. Why would he? They made jokes all the time. But now the whole mood had changed and Hyunjin did not know how to react to it. 

Seungmin was playing with the rings on his fingers, throwing some glances here and there at his face. And it was a bit awkward since they could be pretty much described as "I'm in love with you"-glances. Usually Seungmin's eyes were so deep that nearly nobody could even see a tint of emotion. 

Felix cleared his throat. “So you mean that … the hypnosis has actually worked?” He gulped and rocked back and forth, seemingly uneasy about Seungmin’s condition. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Chan said, “Back in the tent it didn’t work.” 

Somebody left the cafe, causing a ringing.

Simultaneously everyone turned around and stared at the door, completely spellbound.

Just Seungmin was sitting calmly, giggling for no fucking reason. His laugh chimed in Hyunjin’s ears like fairy bells. Speaking of bells-

“The doorbell,” Jeongin uttered finally, “The doorbell caused the hypnosis.” 

“Holy shit,” Minho commented, suddenly not that amused anymore, “I’ve never thought that this could actually work. But why is it triggered only now?”

Chan shrugged. “Well, who knows?”  
Seungmin pouted. “What are you guys talking about? Is there something wrong with me?” 

“Yeah, you act totally creepy,” Minho answered directly.

Seungmin’s eyes widened, the corners of his mouth dropped. He looked like a kicked puppy. “Ehhh, why would you say something so mean about me?”, he whined and pressed his face into Hyunjin’s sweater. 

“Please wake me up, I’m having a fever dream,” Jisung said with a strained voice and held his head as if he was about to faint any second.

Everyone - including Hyunijn - stared at Seungmin, completely overwhelmed. 

Chan hit his own forehead. “Oh great. And what should we do now?” 

“Well, the amusement park is closed already.” Changbin shrugged. “We can fix it tomorrow.”

“And until then Seungmin’s going to be like this?”, Hyunjin said, looking at his boyfriend with big eyes. Not that he was complaining about the skinship and the doe looking eyes of the other but it was kind of freaky as well. Maybe he should start believing in magic because hypnosis would have never caused this drastic change, right? 

“I mean, he’s harmless,” Chan said, thinking, “Just take him home and then we’ll meet again tomorrow.”

“Oh, but I don’t have the time,” Changbin said, “I have an assignment to do.”

Some others started murmuring that they had no time either.

Chan sighed loudly. “Okay, then I’m going to come with you guys tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Minho said, “No way that I’ll miss this show.”

Oh, but it was not that entertaining of a show. Hyunjin was used to Seungmin’s subtle bratty behaviour, his dark humour and his witty comments. He knew how to handle this kind of Seungmin. And now? He was absolutely helpless and maybe he was also whipped since his partner did not stop cuddling and squeezing him. 

“But I still want to go to the library,” Seungmin intervened, “Pretty please?” 

Hyunjin nearly choked, which in turn caused Minho to laugh. Seungmin never ever used _pretty please._ Actually, it was already over the top if he said “please” in the first place. 

“I guess, you have to treat your pup well,” Minho teased, now a bit enlightened by the picture in front of him. 

Yeah, perhaps Hyunjin could borrow a book from the library “How to train your dog” if he was going there anyways. 

* * *

Spending time in the library was kind of their thing. Although they had different studies, they met often here. Not only because they needed to do their assignments but also to search for new books. It was one of their common interests despite having so different hobbies. 

Hyunjin did actually look for a training guide but for his dog Kkami. He took one from the shelf and gasped as he saw an eye peeking between the covers. Then he heard a light giggle and realized that it was Seungmin, who was looking at him from the other side.

The younger took another book out, so Hyunjin could see his cheerful face. “Hey, handsome,” he greeted Hyunjin.

Now that was new too. Seungmin never flirted. In Hyunjin’s point of view he was very charming but because he was simply ... himself. There was no need to flirt since he did not do much to wrap Hyunjin around his finger. Nevertheless, the greeting caused Hyunjin’s heart to do a little flip. 

“Uhm, hi …” Hyunjin swallowed and tried to smile back. He was not sure whether he was capable of spending time with this type of Seungmin without losing his mind completely.

“I found a great book.” Seungmin held up said book.

Hyunjin scooted closer just to read the title of “50 Shades of Grey”. His jaw dropped as Seungmin started to laugh. 

“Hah, got you!” Seungmin cowered as he wanted to hide. 

Hyunjin followed the light laughs. He stumbled between the shelves and frowned before detecting the source of the chuckles behind him. Fastly he turned around and crossed the way to enter the next section. “Seungmin?”

“I’m here,” Seungmin chortled. 

Hyunjin looked at every side. “Where?” He kept going and traced his fingers along the backs of the books.

Since they tried to be as quiet as possibly, they only whispered to not disturb the other visitors. But it was hard to hold back his laugh whenever Seungmin fooled him again and was not found. He walked along the way next to the bright windows. The sun was already going down, painting the sky with a pastel orange mixed with some sprinkles of red and pink. The colours geared into each other like the play of an artist who shaped their canvas. And right in front of this beautiful image he discovered Seungmin, who leaned against the windowsill. 

“You found me,” Seungmin asserted and smiled broadly. He went over to Hyunjin and looped his arms around his neck. 

“Seungmin, we’re in public,” Hyunjin mumbled, not used to being washed with that many loving gestures right here.

“I don’t care.” Seungmin leaned forward and pressed a light, sweet kiss onto the plush lips. “It’s a reward for finding me.” 

Hyunjin paused as he realized that this right here did not feel that foreign. He actually knew that Seungmin. 

It was the lovely, sweet and caring Seungmin.

The kind of Seungmin who confessed his love. The kind of Seungmin who cooked for him after a tiring day of university. The type of Seungmin who held his hand whenever Hyunjin cried. The type of Seungmin who was willing to let Hyunjin sleep in his lap, whispering words of solace into his ear. 

Seungmin grinned widely and took Hyunjin’s hand. “I have some books I want to borrow. We can go now.” 

On their way to their home Seungmin kept talking. A lot. 

Usually Hyunjin was all over the place, telling about his days in detail and showering Seungmin with too much information (and love, love and more love) but in the end the other always listened attentively and would probably be able to answer every single part if he were given the chance. 

Now Seungmin was the one who could not stop talking about the day, what he had thought, what he had felt. 

It was completely new and overwhelming for Hyunjin but he would lie if he said that he did not enjoy it. 

Hyunjin twitched as someone's message tone basically tore through the streets. It was the shrill sound of a bell and he _hated_ that noise. 

Seungmin stood there, frozen as he stared into nowhere. 

Hyunjin frowned. "You okay?" 

Seungmin blinked and then he began growling. "No! It's getting cold, I'm tired and the books are so heavy! I want to throw them into the river!"

Hyunjin looked at him, completely shocked as Seungmin clenched his fists. 

Seungmin was never particularly loud whenever he was angry. It was more like that boiling rage nagging the insides of him. Every step he did was frightening and nobody even dared to touch him. 

Yeah. That was definitely the side of Seungmin he saw when he was furious at his studies. When his parents called and annoyed the shit out of him. When his friends hid his cafeteria ticket just for the sake of pranking. 

That was Seungmin in one of his most uncontrollable states. And it was extremely rare to see. 

“Seungmin, please,” Hyunjin tried to calm him down, “I-I can take your bag and maybe you can wear my jacket. Then it gets better.” He already took Seungmin’s bag when the ringing of the bell echoed again.

Once again Seungmin stood still, glaring into the air. Then he started whimpering and whining. “I’m sorry …” He buried his face into his hands.

The people around already stared at them, pretty confused at the scenario. 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Seungmin. “Shhh, what is it?”

“I’m being mean for no reason, please forgive me …” Seungmin’s voice broke and he nearly started crying. 

And again, Hyunjin knew this Seungmin.

That was the Seungmin who felt bad for yelling at Hyunjin because the stress had become too much. The Seungmin who appeared as restless and overwhelmed for having strong feelings. The Seungmin who just wanted to disappear in Hyunjin’s arms whenever he had no strength to keep going anymore.

It basically tore Hyunjin’s heart apart. 

“No, shhh, hey. I’m not mad at you. Everyone can have a bad day.” At this point Hyunjin was scared that this douchebag might get another message so he tried to guide Seungmin away. 

There was no way. No way that this hypnosis worked in such a weird way. Was Seungmin not supposed to turn back to his normal self if he kept hearing a bell? Hyunjin was too scared to mess around with any type of sounds though. He did not know how fragile the other was. But that shift in behaviour and emotion really pulled on the strings of his nerves. He had witnessed a brighter range of feelings from Seungmin in a couple of hours than in a whole month. 

“Minho was so goddamn wrong,” he murmured and sighed. Seungmin was everything but purely made out of evil. He had this thought exceptionally strongly when they were sitting in the bus. 

Seungmin sank into Hyunjin’s jacket as he looped his arms around the older’s torso. He seemed incredibly frail and upset that Hyunjin wanted to protect him and shower him with endless kisses. 

But what now? As long as there was no bell sound would that mean that Seungmin would remain as sad? That imagination was not a very happy one.

As soon as they were home Hyunjin tucked Seungmin in a blanket on the couch.   
“Don’t go,” Seungmin mumbled as the other got up. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Hyunjin explained and kissed his cheek, “I’ll be right back.” He had barely closed the door as he decided to call the first person which came into his mind: Chan. 

Chan always had some sort of solution. 

_“Hyunjin? Everything okay?”_

“No!”, Hyunjin whisper-screamed, “The hypnosis is out of control!”

_“What do you mean?”_

He quickly explained the situation, tapping his fingers on the edge of the sink. 

_“So … you think that Seungmin’s behaviour changes each time he hears the bell? I still don’t get why it didn’t work in the tent. Or when we entered the cafe …”_

“I don’t care! He’s sad and I don’t know what to do.”

_“It isn’t the first time Seungmin’s upset, is it?”_

No, obviously not. But that case happened not very often and especially not to that extent. Hyunjin felt absolutely overwhelmed.

_“Should I come over?”_

“I don’t know if that helps,” Hyunjin sighed.

_“I think the only solution is to go back to the amusement park, just as we said before.”_

But again, that would mean that Hyunjin had to wait until tomorrow. And he was not sure whether he could make it. Or more importantly: Whether Seungmin could make it. 

_“Should I tell the others?”_

“I don’t think so … I’ll just try to keep him calm until tomorrow,” Hyunjin decided although he was unsure if that was even in his power. He thanked Chan for talking to him and finished the call. Some deep breaths later he left the bathroom to go back to the living room.

Seungmin was watching a film but his eyes were still teary and wide. 

It felt natural as Hyunjin slid onto the couch, opened the blanket and wrapped it around himself to indulge his boyfriend into a hug.

Immediately Seungmin responded by crawling into his lap and putting his head onto the other’s shoulder. He only got that clingy whenever he truly felt like showing affection so of course it made Hyunjin’s mind go wild. The only thing he wanted was to hold Seungmin like it was the last chance to cuddle him, cozily on their small couch. 

Seungmin sniffed but also laughed a little, nearly amused. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re the cutest.”

Lightly Seungmin punched him and looked up into his face. “Noooooouu, you’re waaay cuter.” 

Hyunjin brushed a strand out of his soft face and smiled. He became less freaked out about the situation because this felt a bit familiar too. It was not absolute strange behaviour. It was a certain side of Seungmin. Just like the other “versions” before. He had no idea what was going on but that right here felt so real. He really wished that it was, however, he did not even dare to ask whether Seungmin was aware of the hypnosis. There was no way that he would risk his mental state. After all, he did not know whether he could cause damage like that. 

“Thank you for being here,” Seungmin whispered, “And holding me and stuff.” He leaned forward to eventually connect their lips but they got interrupted as the doorbell rang. 

Shocked, Hyunjin sat there and looked at the corridor before facing Seungmin again. 

The younger one was not moving at all. 

Hyunjin was worried that the door might ring again, therefore, he hurried to open. 

It was their neighbour. A nice, older lady named Mrs. Choi. She was a bit chubbier and sometimes brang cookies. Hyunjin liked her but in this moment he wanted to yell because he had hoped that he would not have to deal with stupid bell sounds today anymore.

“Your mail got delivered at my address,” she said and handed over some envelopes.

“Ah, thank you,” Hyunjin muttered. Internally he was cursing wildly. 

“Don’t you want to come over? I baked some muffins,” Mrs. Choi offered.

“That’s extremely nice of you but, uh, Seungmin’s very tired. We had to study a lot this week.” 

With understanding the woman nodded. “I see. I hope that you two can rest a bit.” 

Hyunjin tried to be as polite as possible and was more than glad to finally shut the door. Fear grumbled in his stomach as he looked at the living room. He was kind of able to deal with an upset Seungmin as he was very tame in that state. But which side was coming now? The cold side? The stressed side? The snickering side? Whatever it was: Hyunjin was not ready at all.

His knees were shaking like an earthquake as he tried to move forward with tiny steps. Reluctantly he peeked into the living room and saw Seungmin sitting there.

He seemed actually pretty normal.

Hyunjin x-rayed him with suspicion. Ultimately he sighed, relieved. This seemed to be the daily Seungmin. So maybe the circle was already closed. Now he just had to wait until tomorrow and then they could get help from that Lynn-lady. He approached Seungmin and sat down. 

The other looked at him, smiling but in a subtly smug way. “Who was it?”

“Mrs. Choi. She brought us our mail.” Hyunjin put the envelopes on the couch table. 

Seungmin looked at them briefly and scooted closer. “Hm, that’s nice of her.” 

Hyunjin frowned as he got a weird feeling in his guts. Everything seemed normal and at the same time not. 

All of the sudden he felt Seungmin’s hand on his thigh. He held his breath as he watched the slender fingers crawling up before tugging at his shirt. A bit shocked he backed off. 

Seungmin looked at him suspiciously. “What was that?”

“I … uhm, aren’t you tired?”

Seungmin huffed, a smirk appearing on your face. “No, why would I?” He crawled on all fours towards Hyunjin, eventually hovering over him. “Actually, I’m kind of hungry.”

“Then you should eat,” Hyunjin responded with a squeaky voice. Was he reading the situation right? Was there anything to read at all when Seungmin was so obvious? 

Seungmin was not the type to initiate something more intimate out of nowhere. He was someone who went with the flow except when Hyunjin directly asked him. He was just a bit more reserved. Not that he did not like sex - he had simply a lot of other things on his mind too. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Seungmin pressed his forehead against Hyunjin’s, his hand wandered down his chest causing friction. He chuckled at the way Hyunjin panted and kissed all over his face. Eventually his lips reached the sensitive skin of his neck, leaving a trace of light contact. Then he licked a strip up to his jaw and bit it lightly. 

“Seungmin … don’t,” Hyunjin muttered, “You’re not in the mood.”

“I’m so in the mood,” Seungmin objected, “And you too as we can see.” His hand was between his legs, pressing onto his crotch.

Hyunjin gasped and closed his eyes. It was easy for Seungmin to rile him up - he could not lie about that. But those actions confused him too much hence his body reacted faster than his mind. 

“I- … I mean, yeah, but-” 

Seungmin shushed him by latching their lips. Instantly he used the opportunity of Hyunjin’s open mouth to push his tongue into it. He was not a messy kisser. Usually Hyunjin was the one going crazy over Seungmin’s soft mouth, claiming it wholeheartedly. Now he was the one who did nothing, too shocked about the initiative of the other. Apparently Seungmin was indeed very hungry. Furthermore, he became a bit playful, pushing against Hyunjin’s teeth, sucking at Hyunjin’s tongue, licking Hyunjin’s bottom lip. 

The sensation was absolutely addicting making him shiver. 

That was that dark, lustful side of Seungmin. Uncontrollable, hungry and also very provoking. Seungmin was someone who was in control of his own emotions but the moments where he let loose drove Hyunjin insane. Some of their friends saw him as a little prude but if Seungmin wanted something really desperately, he would get it. He easily won the power struggle because that was just how weak Hyunjin was for him. 

Seungmin unbuckled Hyunjin’s belt, still kissing him feverently. His hand sneaked under the waistband and grabbed his hard-on firmly. Slowly he kissed over Hyunijn’s torso biting the fabric and pressing his tongue against it. He left wet spots which hugged Hyunjin’s hot skin. 

“Seungmin, what are you doing?”, Hyunjin whined and looked at him breathless. 

“What do you think, dummy?” Seungmin chuckled and pulled Hyunjin’s pants down. 

“That … you’re not … Do you really want to?” Although Hyunjin was feeling good he could not simply forget about the fact that his boyfriend got hypnotized. He had experienced that kind of side already yet this situation still felt a bit new. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin mumbled under his breath, “Want you so bad.” He licked over his palm before closing it around Hyunjin’s erection moving his fingers with elegance.

Hyunjin thought he might just be hypnotized as well. He watched with desire how Seungmin teased him and led his hand in such an agonizing pace that Hyunjin wanted to explode. 

Seungmin dropped onto his lower arms and supported himself on Hyunjin’s hips. His tongue circled around the tip with pleasure, dipping it gently into the slit. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin cursed and pressed his neck into the armrest. Seungmin preferred to do such types of actions in their bedroom since their couch was a bit too small. That he was too impatient to even move showed how desperate he was. 

He closed his lips around Hyunjin’s dick and lowered his head slowly. He savoured every second and nearly sighed as he moved up again. He repeated the motion a couple of times speeding a little up every time. 

Carefully Hyunjin took Seungmin's hair strands between his fingers and patted him gently. His knees were a little bit shaky but he looked at his counterpart fondly. 

Seungmin leaned back and licked his lips. "Fuck my face." 

"What?" Hyunjin's throat became instantly dry. His legs were pudding, how was he supposed to move in any way?

"You heard me." 

Hyunjin was not able to form coherent sentences. He blinked nervously and looked at the ceiling. Was that Seungmin? Well, yeah, obviously. How did everything feel just so much more intense? He threw his head back as he sensed the wet warmth around his dick. 

Seungmin started sucking him off more eagerly. It turned Hyunjin's brain into cotton which led to him basically longing for air. He could not control his hips, which bucked up occasionally. 

Seungmin responded with a slight whine. Nonetheless he kept going, wrapping his hand around the part which was not covered by his mouth. 

Hyunjin grabbed the tender shoulders and pulled Seungmin closer. He moaned loudly as he thrust carefully into the other's mouth. Since the reaction was more than receiving his confidence built up until he could not stop his hips from moving forth and back. 

The way Seungmin hummed and moaned around his dick caused some additional vibration. Usually he held back but this time he was not afraid of getting messy. The amount of spit, which also ran down his chin, made the glide very easy and smooth. The feeling was addicting and although it was not his first time giving a head Hyunjin experienced it in such a different way. 

Seungmin’s excited eyes caused his heart to swell like a balloon and he imagined that a swaying dog tail would be pretty fitting for this sight in front of him. 

Seungmin swallowed him with ease and started kneading his balls. 

Hyunjin arched his back and pulled at his hair strands and groaned. “I’m coming!”, he warned since he knew that Seungmin did not really like it when he spilled inside.

However, this time the other seemed rather unbothered and kept going until Hyunjin had no other choice than coming down his throat. His hips shook uncontrollably as he tugged on Seungmin’s hair a bit harder.

Seungmin backed off, leaned his head into his neck and swallowed everything. He licked over his lips and grinned at the baffled reaction. “You okay, sweetheart?”  
Hyunjin melted at the nickname and startet coughing awkwardly. “Uh … yeah, I’m great …” He bit his lower lip. “Should I … what do you want me to do … to ….” He pointed at Seungmin’s erection. 

“Do you have any idea?”, Seungmin purred. It was also new that he encouraged Hyunjin to be more explicit regarding his wishes. 

Hyunjin tended to be a babbling mess but this time he would probably not get away with stammering. “Uhm ...,” he mumbled, overwhelmed by the power he had been given, “Eating you out?” 

“Sure. Let me wash real quick then.” Seungmin stood up and pecked his lips softly.

Hyunjin could taste himself which was not very pleasant but he was too enhanced by the way his boyfriend nearly bounced into the bedroom, probably to get some fresh clothes first.

He looked out of the window, zoning out. Could he really just … But was that not … Maybe it would be better to …

His thoughts were knotted in his mind and caused a headache. He ruffled his hair and sighed in frustration. “Why did this happen? I hate this.” He was not even sure what he meant with “this”, but he was very much torn apart by his rationality and his wants.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the water of the shower. Slowly he sat back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Technically it is consent, right?”, he mumbled, “It’s still kinda Seungmin. It’s Seungmin, okay? Cool. Right. Or just ask him. Am I even allowed to ask him about the hypnosis?” The fear grew inside of him.

But as he heard the key turning around in the locker of the bathroom door he knew that he had to make a decision.

Now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin stood up and walked over to the bathroom, his stomach churning with every step he took.

The door opened and he froze immediately, his jaw dropping onto the floor.

A grey, sleeveless sweater reached just barely over Seungmin’s crotch. As the younger stepped further Hyunjin could discover that his back was free as well, ribbons knotting at the back to keep the piece of clothing up. His neck was protected by the puffy collar. 

“Oh. I thought you were in the bedroom already.” Seungmin blushed slightly and blinked several times as if he were waiting for something.

In the meantime Hyunin just _tried_ not to die right here and now but he was sure that his soul had already left his body. His eyes wandered down to the slim legs, digging in the sight of the soft fabric on his thighs. Then he looked up again to Seungmin's shoulders just to get somehow lost because where is he supposed to stare at? At the cute sweater or the naked skin? Or both? 

“You like it?”

“Is that the virgin killer sweater the others gave you at your birthday?” 

Obviously it was a joke. Jisung had a thing for anime, therefore, he had brought up the brilliant idea to buy Seungmin that sweater. Hyunjin had been sure that Seungmin had thrown it away anyways. So this sight was a lot to process right now. 

“Yeah, it is.”

“You wanted to burn that thing.” 

Seungmin grinned. “Yeah, I did. Still want to. But I thought that you might like it and it would be kinda a waste of material.”  
Hyunjin frowned. “Min, are you okay?” Not that Seungmin did not like to do favours for him but he was somebody who put his own wishes above others’ very confidently. And honestly, Hyunjin loved this man for that exact kind of boldness.

“Sure.” Seungmin looped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and kissed him shortly. “But you know, I don’t have underwear on and it's getting cold. So we should move.” He took Hyunjin's hand and guided him into the bedroom.

Hyunjin followed him like a brainless ball of cotton candy and watched how Seungmin got himself comfortable on the bed spreading his legs open. Usually he was not that … yeah, what was exactly different? 

Seungmin had this huge amount of control over his lust hence it was easy for him to guide Hyunjin. But now he showed how his knees were shaking out of anticipation, how hot his face was and how desperately he wanted to be touched. His actions had more of a pliant undertone which Hyunjin liked a lot. 

He settled down on the bed between his legs and ran his hands along the inner thighs. “Are you really okay with all of that?”

“Yes, yes, now do something. Please.” 

The “please” sounded so soft that Hyunjin just wanted to jump at him, cover him in kisses and embrace him in lots of hugs. But he was aroused as well so he lay down on his stomach and spread Seungmin’s cheeks. He took a close look at his rim and simply started by kissing it softly. 

Soon his tongue followed and ran over his hole but also traveled above to lick all the areas where Seungmin was sensitive too. He let time pass like a peaceful river and filled his actions with love and care. 

The small whimpers coming from his partner fueled his confidence. Therefore, he dipped the tip of tongue inside of him. Just a bit. Once again he brushed his tongue over the muscle but this time with the wider side.

Seungmin pressed his head into the pillow and huffed at the sensation. “Stop teasing …,” he mumbled. 

Hyunjin was not used to all those soft pleads. Of course Seungmin was calm and collected whenever he spoke. But his wishes during sex were often more firm because he took the lead naturally. This time he just waited for Hyunjin. 

Because Hyunjin got to choose.

The thought was exciting and he pushed his tongue inside. He repeated the motion and then continued licking outside again. Eventually he pressed his plush lips against the rim and sucked on it.

Seungmin moaned and hooked his legs around Hyunjin’s neck. His hands ran through the dark hair and pulled it lightly. 

Hyunjin grabbed the slender yet strong legs and dug his fingernails into them. He collected more saliva inside of his mouth to make the glide easier. With a loving intensity he thrust into Seungmin and tried to move his tongue as much as he could. 

The sounds coming out of Seungmin's half open mouth were like singing. Seungmin had a very soft and calm voice so whenever he got vocal during sexual intercourse it was melodic and tender. 

“Go a bit harder, please.”

That request made Hyunjin jolt forward a bit and grab Seungmin’s legs rougher. He began pumping his tongue in and out of the warm tightness and let his hands travel upwards. 

After a while he pulled back and leaned over his boyfriend to lock their lips for a deep and longing kiss. Hyunjin was a very passionate kisser and he loved to smother the other’s cockiness from time to time (whenever he felt confident enough to do so).

Seungmin hesitated before running his hands through his hair. He pulled it fraily and gasped as he sensed the tongue on his bottom lip.

Hyunjin used that opportunity to slide the wet muscle inside of Seungmin’s mouth. He knew this little territory by heart and yet he felt excitement rushing through his veins. Eagerly he sucked on Seungmin’s tongue holding his face. 

He backed off a bit and tugged on the grey sweater lightly. He still tried to process this outfit convincing himself that he was not dreaming. “Never thought that I’d see you like that.”

“You could’ve asked.” 

“No, you would’ve killed me.”

A light laugh filled the room. “Why would I do this?”

Hyunjin stopped and looked into Seungmin’s eyes to read his condition. He tried to find something, any hint of what this hypnosis did to him. But as always, Seungmin’s eyes were dark, deep like black holes. It was really hard to read anything in them. 

Over the time Hyunjin had gotten better at it, however, Seungmin was still good at shutting others out whenever he wanted to. 

“I don’t know. You’re just like this.”

“How am I?” 

Hyunjin shrugged lightly. “So Seungmin. You don’t put on a show. You are … you.” He smiled and kissed over the slim chest before catching one of his nipples with his mouth. 

Seungmin groaned at the sensation and held onto Hyunjin’s shoulders before squeezing them. “I don’t know what you mean with that,” he gasped and threw his head alternating between left and right as Hyunjin sucked harder. 

“Ah, oh gosh, Hyunjin …”

Hyunjin paused and looked up. That nearly sounded like begging which would be kind of crazy because Kim Seungmin just did not _beg._

Was it the hypnosis? Probably. Should he stop? Maybe. Did he want to stop? 

Well ...

“You okay?” Hyunjin took Seungmin’s earlobe between his thumb and index finger to massage it a bit. The other hand traveled down to slide between his legs. 

Seungmin nodded and looked expectantly up to him. “Please continue.”

Hyunjin wanted to scream out of frustration. “You’re so cute, do you know that?”  
Usually Seungmin would roll his eyes at that compliment but this time he only smiled. “You’re cuter,” he said quietly and Hyunjin was sure that he died a little bit inside _once again._

“Do you want to prep me?”

Hyunjin gazed at Seungmin again. Normally Seungmin did it himself because he was fast and efficient. 

Hyunjin was a bit overwhelmed and sat there without doing anything. 

Seungmin sat up and leaned towards the bedside table to get the lube. “Here.” He gave it to Hyunjin and got on all fours. 

Hyunjin looked at him a bit baffled and stared at the bare back, which the sweater revealed. He shifted the hem upwards and kissed over Seungmin’s bum. Then he opened the tube and spread the liquor over his fingers. Slowly he massaged the rim and waited for the reaction.

Seungmin exhaled and shifted back a little bit. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart.”

The pet name did unexplainable things to Hyunjin’s heart so it was a genuine wonder that it had not stopped beating yet. Hesitantly he pushed the digit and admired the hot tightness. With care he moved his hand forward.

“I won’t break apart,” Seungmin whispered and clung onto the bedsheets trying to muffle his sounds.

Hyunjin remained a bit insecure but moved his hand with more force. He only gained positive reactions in the form of sighing and soft moaning. Therefore, he added another digit soon. They were awkwardly silent during his actions but he got caught up in his own thoughts. 

Suddenly he stopped. “Seungmin … I don’t know whether we should do this.”

Surprised, Seungmin attempted to lift his head in order to look at his boyfriend. But the position and angle made it hard so he kept staring to the front. “Why? I’m fine.”

“I don’t know whether you’re in the position to give … consent.” 

A light giggle came back. “Hyunjin, don’t worry.” 

With thoughtful eyes Hyunjin x-rayed him and tried to read Seungmin’s body language.

“I know that you’re not used to this. I guess, we don’t know every side of each other after all." Seungmin sighed audibly. "And that’s fine. I couldn’t behave like this if this was not somehow a part of me.”

The statement was cryptic yet Hyunjin kind of got it. At least he hoped so. He smiled at the fond tone of the other and kept working him open. He took his sweet time preparing Seungmin and made sure to keep the slide easy. 

Seungmin turned around and threw him a package but missed. Hyunjin nearly bumped his head into the knee in front of him.

That in turn elicited a laugh from Seungmin. “You’re adorable.”  
Hyunjin found it interesting that Seungmin called him like this although he was the one who lay there so prettily, the soft fabric of the hoodie loosely covering his slender frame. First he thought about undressing him but the sight was too beautiful to lose. He hovered over Seungmin and looked him into the eyes.

Seungmin wanted to hold eye contact but eventually got too weak and turned his head away. That was also new. 

Hyunjin pushed in steadily and listened to the pattern of Seungmin’s breathing. As soon as it fastened he automatically stopped and waited until Seungmin adjusted. He repeated the procedure as many times as possible, not caring about the way his legs started to shake or how his erection pulsed nearly painfully. He fought it by clawing his fingers into the pillow. 

Seungmin held onto his arms and gritted his teeth as soon as Hyunjin bottomed out. 

They stayed like this for a while. 

Reluctantly Seungmin stretched out his hands and turned Hyunjin’s head towards him. It seemed like he wanted to say something but ultimately he soared a bit to connect their mouths for an airy kiss. He smiled lightly against the plush mouth and dipped his tongue inside.

Hyunjin opened further willingly and got lost in the kiss. It felt like a hole which sucked him in. Shortly he forgot where the ceiling and where the floor was. The burning sensation, that little fire between them got hotter but he was still too occupied by the way Seungmin traced his teeth with his tongue. 

Seungmin let himself fall back into the pillow and licked over his bottom lip. His cheeks were a tad red and he panted a little bit. 

Hyunjin leaned down to kiss the skin. His mouth left soft trails of wetness until he sank his teeth into the neck in order to suck at it.

Seungmin’s hands wandered all over Hyunjin’s chest, caressing it before squeezing his nipples.

That caught Hyunjin by surprise and he gasped hotly against the sensitive skin. He withdrew and looked at the dark red mark. Carefully he touched it with his fingers and pressed it lightly, which caused another sigh. As if he were in trance he moved his hand further. Abruptly he noticed that Seungmin clenched around him. 

“What is it?” he whispered, scared to break the atmosphere’s tension. 

“Uh …” Seungmin smiled a little bit shyly. 

Hyunjin frowned. Hesitantly he put all of his fingertips against Seungmin’s neck and started massaging it.

Seungmin’s mouth fell open, giving a soft moan.

Surprised, Hyunjin wrapped his fingers around his neck fully and put light pressure on it. “Didn’t know that you liked that,” he murmured in admiration because Seungmin looked incredibly beautiful like this.

“I … I just thought that … I don’t know. That it would be … weird to ask you,” Seungmin admitted sheepishly. That embarrassed expression was endearingly refreshing to see hence Hyunjin squeezed his neck again, of course only testingly. He started to move his hips only slightly and traveled with his free hand along Seungmin’s side. It felt incredibly smooth, like a wave to trail along the other’s body. To feel the heat and the softness of Seungmin’s skin. It was mesmerizing and addicting.

Hyunjin kept going and gave longer thrusts, still experimentally putting pressure onto the younger’s neck. He actually liked that. He really, really liked having this kind of control. 

“Your rings,” Seungmin pointed out and grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist. 

“Do they bother you?”  
Seungmin shook his head and rolled his eyes back again at the harder thrust.

Hyunjin began to understand and used his rings to push onto the sensitive area. 

Although the pressure was not high Seungmin’s moans already sounded a bit choked. That noise was surprisingly arousing and pleasant in Hyunjin’s ears. Frankly, he had not thought that he liked to treat the other a bit rougher. But to gain that pleasured reaction was worth it. It felt addicting to sense the pulsing of Seungmin’s neck beneath his palm. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whined. _Whined._

Hyunjin cooed at this and thought that it was crazy what the hypnosis revealed. Seungmin could be incredibly soft and sweet. He had kind of known that before since this side had shone through from time to time. But this state was incredibly vulnerable. 

In his point of view Seungmin was the coolest person. Smart, a witty sense of humour, well educated and determined. He loved how he took control over his actions and how he carried himself through his daily life. 

But this felt so intimate. More intimate than usually. Not that Hyunjin did not like sex with Seungmin, however, he realized that he should have paid more attention to catch more details of the other. There was no safe-zone in a relationship. Why had he not thought about pushing himself more? 

“Yeah? I’m here.” Hyunjin smiled and brushed some strands out of Seungmin’s face. “I’m here.”  
Seungmin huffed but smiled back. He scrunched his face as he felt how Hyunjin hit his sweet spot. He curled his toes and wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s hips to pull him closer. 

Hyunjin hesitated but then snapped his hips.

Seungmin’s eyes widened, surprised at the initiative. He gasped and grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulders. 

“You like that?” Hyunjin muttered and kept squeezing Seungmin’s neck. Pure lust and arousal spread through his body as he began pounding his boyfriend into the mattress. He closed his eyes and shifted forward to connect their mouths again. He devoured the sweet moans and slid his tongue greedily inside. 

Seungmin was so overwhelmed that he did not know whether he should return the kiss, move his hips along or hold onto something. He seemed kind of uncoordinated which was very unlikely for him. 

But Hyunjin enjoyed how his facade broke. He wanted to just take care of him for a while since Seungmin was usually responsible for so many things. Planning the groceries, staying on track with his studies, making Hyunjin’s favourite breakfast. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against Seungmin’s lips. He straightened his back and grabbed Seungmin’s thighs to lift them up a bit. He scooted closer and rolled his hips smoothly. With joy he indulged the thrilled expression and pushed in even deeper to hit his prostate over and over again. 

The bed started shaking and creaking from the vigour of Hyunjin’s thrusts. The soundscape in here became right down filthy with both of their moans and their skin slapping against each other.

“Feels so good,” Seungmin managed to choke out. He pushed Hyunjin’s hand onto his neck again. It was a lot hotter now since he still had the sweater on and started sweating. 

Hyunjin was braver this time and wrapped his fingers properly around his neck to put pressure onto the sides. He groaned as Seungmin tightened around him and came. Fascinated, he watched him, realizing that he had not even touched Seungmin. It just needed a few more thrusts for him to spill inside of the condom.

Restless, he fell forward but caught himself on his hands so he would not crush Seungmin beneath. He exhaled audibly and gazed at Seungmin’s exasperated face. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the crook of the other’s neck. With a wide smile he trailed the tip of his nose along Seungmin’s neck, inhaling the intimate scent.

Seungmin ruffled the black hair as his breath steadied. 

The temperature of their bodies dropped tremendously. Seungmin sat up, trembling, and pulled the dirty sweater over his head to toss it into the corner. They hurried to clean up and then hid under the blankets. 

Seungmin was incredibly tired but had enough strength to snuggle into Hyunjin’s arms. He was always a lot more clingy after sex and Hyunjin did absolutely not mind. 

“I love you,” he said with a small voice.

Pleased, Hyunjin looked at him. “I love you more.”

Seungmin chuckled at this. “Don’t try to compete with me.” He let out a yawn and closed his eyes. It did not take him much longer to fall asleep.

Hyunjin stared up to the ceiling and relived the past hours. At a certain point he came into some sort of loop of his thoughts and got sucked into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hyunjin woke up from the rays of sun, which decided to stab his eyes in the cruelest way. He groaned and rubbed his face, regretting that he had not pulled down the curtains. A little bit disoriented he looked around only to discover that the bed side next to him was empty. 

It was not unusual that Seungmin woke up earlier than him but considering the events of last night Hyunjin somehow wondered whether everything had been some sort of dream. But then his mind wandered back to the amusement park.

Defeated he fell back into bed and groaned. “Oh shit,” he cursed and pushed one of the pillows into his face. 

Seriously, what had he thought? That it was okay to sleep with his boyfriend just because he … was his boyfriend while not being his actual boyfriend? Hyunjin’s thoughts started spinning and he wanted to throw up. There was no energy left in his body to think about the rights and wrongs. 

Eventually he decided to stand up and look after Seungmin. He followed the noises which came out of the kitchen.

Seungmin stood at the counter, cutting fruit. There was a bowl, probably filled with dough for pancakes. 

Hyunjin loved this kind of breakfast and although Seungmin burned the pancakes occasionally this was the best way to spend the morning. (Actually he could smell something bitter already. Just how it should be.)

He approached his partner and hugged him from behind. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Seungmin leaned against him. “Are you hungry?”

“A bit.” Hyunjin did not know how to continue the conversation smoothly, so he did not try in the first place. “We’ll go back to the amusement park today.”

“But we were yesterday.”

Hyunjin bit his lower lip. “Yeah but … There’s something we need to fix.” 

Seungmin placed the slices of apple in a neat circle and added orange and a bunch of grapes. After that he walked over to set the plate on the table. “What do we need to fix?”

“Just-”

In the next second there was the sound of a bell.

Hyunjin looked around in panic and tried to find the source.

It was the oven.

“Calm down. I decided to warm up some buns because most of the pancakes got burned. I’m sorry.” 

Hyunjin waited for the shift in mood anxiously. 

Nothing happened. 

Frankly, so far this felt like a complete normal morning. And that kind of normality was what drove Hyunjin absolutely crazy.

Seungmin pulled out the baking tray and set it on the work surface. “Are you alright?”  
“I … yeah … I just …” Heavily Hyunjin gulped and bit his tongue. He did not understand _anything_ right now. “I just wonder … if you’re … alright too.” 

Seungmin turned around and lowered his head. 

If Hyunjin was not mistaken he would say that there was some sort of guilt in his eyes. But why? He should be the one feeling guilty.

“I have to confess something,” Seungmin said finally and folded his arms. He coughed awkwardly and tilted his head. He tapped his foot on the floor and swayed forth and back, probably trying to find the right words. 

“That hypnosis thing was fake.”

Hyunjin’s jaw dropped. _“What?!”_

Seungmin hesitated, not sure how he should explain. “See … I got upset.” He nodded slowly as if he wanted to reassure himself. “I know that it wasn’t that serious but it bothers me that everyone kept saying that I was mean to you all the time. I started thinking and realized that there’s some truth about it.” He looked at Hyunjin. “I’m not good at articulating feelings but that doesn’t mean that they are not there.” A bit helplessly he shrugged.

Hyunjin needed some moments to process what Seungmin had said. Slowly everything came together and he started to understand. “Seungmin …”

“And I think I wanted to be … just … nice. Or at least nicer. It was somehow easier to keep it under a facade of a hypnosis, which is so stupid. I know.” He sighed and pressed his lips to a thin line. “I am very, very sorry. I know that you’ve been struggling through yesterday. But I still hope that I was more bearable than … usually.” His shoulders dropped and he hugged his lower arms, shrinking.

Hyunjin stepped forward and took Seungmin’s hands out of their grip. “Why would you say that? You’re the most amazing person in the world.”

Seungmin blushed at the compliment and cleared his throat. “That’s sweet of you but I’m not that … I … Hyunjin, you deserve so much better. You don’t deserve that asshole behaviour of mine.”  
Hyunji hugged him as he noticed that Seungmin started shaking. “You could’ve talked to me earlier. Your worries are valid and there’s nothing to be ashamed about,” he whispered, “I didn’t know that you feel that way.”  
With quivering arms Seungmin returned the hug. “Yeah, how could you? I’m never able to just open my mouth. I always think that it’s easier like this.”

Hyunjin leaned back only enough to look at him properly. “It’s alright. I think I understand you better now.” He smiled encouragingly. “I always thought that you just wanted to have that private space.”

“I do,” Seungmin replied, “But I also want you to see it.” He pulled Hyunjin into a kiss. It was passionate and firm but also tender and lovely. It was like a colourful whirl of emotions which were so difficult to express for Seungmin verbally.

“The others can keep thinking that I’m always mean or repellent,” he muttered against Hyunjin’s mouth, “But you might turn the sides. I mean, if you want to.”  
Hyunjin hugged his waist and chuckled. “There’s nothing I would do rather than this.” The day before had shown him that there was still so much more to learn about each other. Although they were comfortable it did not mean that there was nothing anymore to push, to discover, to fall in love with every day. 

Every coin has two sides.

But Kim Seungmin has for sure so many more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter account](https://twitter.com/chnscuddles1)  
> [my cc account](https://curiouscat.qa/chnscuddles1)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Any kind of support is very much appreciated.


End file.
